Tent Times
by sookieandsamfan
Summary: Several Stories about some tender moments that happened between Ron and Hermione in the tent.
1. Chapter 1: Let me take care of you

**Tent Times:**

*I've been inspired by Ron and Hermione's relationship even more since I watched the latest movie. I read online that the director had to cut several tender moments between R and H b/c they didn't fit into the overall intensity of the film. I came up with this idea out of that to do a series of tent moments. I'm not addressing Ron leaving, and I'm likely to take a few liberties with the plot. Hope you enjoy. Spoilers from 7th Book and Movie. I own nothing. Rated T just in case for content.

Chapter 1:

The night was particularly cold, and Ron and Harry had decided to play a game to determine who would have to sit outside and keep watch. Hermione had packed Wizard Chess in her magic bag, figuring they would all need something fun to do sometimes in the midst of what was sure to be an overall dark journey. Harry and Ron were sitting at the table across from each other. Hermione was just a few feet away nestled in a big coat in a camp chair reading.

"Checkmate," Ron yelled clapping.

"Rats," Harry said. "I just can't beat you mate."

Ron smiled and laughed. "Not much I'm good at pal, but Chess: that's my game." The best friends laughed some more, and Harry admitted defeat. "Guess that means I'm on watch." Harry got up and started bundling up. Ron looked over at Hermione. She was rubbing her neck. He got up, walked towards her and knelt down in front of her resting his hands on her knees. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Hermione was touched by his concern. "Just a little sore," she said rubbing her neck some more. "I think it's all this reading plus I landed funny the last time we disapparated," she said smiling. "I'll live, I'm sure."

"Here," Ron said standing up. "Let me rub it for you."

"No," Hermione said a little too abruptly. "It's really not that bad."

Truth be told, Hermione wanted nothing more than to have Ron touch her, but even a simple brush of their hands made her long even more for something she wasn't sure would ever happen.

"Hermione," Ron said kneeling back down. He reached out and tipped her chin so she had to look him straight in the face. "Sore shoulders are not a sign of weakness." Ron was always accusing Hermione of downplaying her injuries or feelings to save face.

"It's not that," Hermione said trying to think of an excuse. "I just don't want to bother you," she finally said. Ron huffed in frustration. "Bother me? I offered. Hermione, you are taking care of either Harry or me all the time, let me take care of you for once. For five minutes." The tone in his voice said he wasn't taking no for an answer, and there was no way Hermione could turn him down after that sweet speech. "Fine," she said.

Harry was smiling to himself as he buttoned his coat. His two best friends were crazy about each other, but they danced around it to the point of being almost ridiculous. "I'm headed out then," he said. "Take a blanket," Hermione said without thinking. "See what I mean," Ron said. "Always taking care of us." Ron grabbed two blankets off the top bunk. He handed one to Harry. "Here ya go mate. Yell if you need something." Harry nodded and winked at Ron. Ron grinned back. His best friend clearly knew what he was up too.

Harry took the blanket and headed out into the cold. Ron brought the other blanket towards Hermione. He snatched the book out of her hand and put it on the table. "Here," he said extending the blanket. "Oh," she said. "I'm fine." "I can see that," Ron said, "but I can't very well get to your shoulders if you are bundled up in that big bulky coat."

Hermione looked down at her outfit and knew he was right. "Oh, right," she said. She unbuttoned and took off her coat then accepted the blanket from Ron wrapping it around her. Ron moved behind her in the camp chair. "Now," he said. "Where does it hurt?" Hermione reached up and pointed to the right side of her neck and shoulder. "Mostly on this side," she said, "but I'm a little sore all over." Hermione caught her breath as Ron placed his warm hands on her shoulders. Under her coat she was only wearing a pretty thin long-sleeved pajama top, and she could feel his hands through the shirt. She felt like she might catch on fire from his touch. Ron gently started massaging her shoulders. His hands were like magic: strong and warm. Hermione felt like she might melt. It was the most relaxed she'd been in months. He started on her shoulders then moved towards her neck. When his fingers touched her actual skin, she resisted the urge to moan. Instead she managed, "Mmmm, this feels good."

Ron blushed and grinned. He was glad she couldn't see him. He was enjoying this just as much as she was. Her skin was so soft, and her curls were tickling the top of his hands. It was funny to Ron that he had spent the better part of last year snogging Lavendar Brown, but that didn't even compare to barely touching Hermione. He knew he had it bad for her.

"Ron," she said bringing him out of his trance.

"Yeah," he said.

"It's not true what you said to Harry you know, about only being good at chess. I think you're good at lots of things."

"You do," he said chuckling. "Like what?"

"Well," she started. "You are great on a broom. You've taught me everything I know about flying, and you were practically a God as the Quidditch keeper last year."

Ron blushed again. He wasn't used to Hermione, or anyone really, paying him compliments.

"Thanks," he said continuing her massage. She didn't stop there.

"And, you are so funny. You are always so good at making people laugh and diffusing tension. You always make me smile," she finished quietly. Ron didn't know what to say. He was taken aback by her flattery.

"And," she continued. "I'm definitely going to add massages to my list of things Ron's good at." As she said it, she reached up and patted one of his hands, and let her head sink back so she could look up at him and smile. He grinned down at her, and she couldn't help but notice his cheeks were pink.

"That's not all my hands are good at," he finally joked resuming rubbing Hermione's shoulders. He was sure she would scoff and roll her eyes and make some comment about him being a pervert. Instead, she surprised them both by saying with seriousness. "I'll bet." Ron swallowed hard. _Oh dear _he thought to himself. _This girl will be the death of me._

Seconds later Harry poked his head into the tent. "Sorry to interrupt, but Ron could you help me gather some firewood right quick? I don't think what we have will last through the night.

"No problem mate," Ron said glad for an excuse to get away before he started spilling out his love for Hermione. "Be right there."

He patted Hermione's shoulders one last time and reluctantly withdrew his hands. "There," he said. "Better?"

"Much," she responded tilting her head from side to side. "Thanks."

In an act of bravery he could barely believe himself Ron said, "I'm glad it helped, but I'll admit it was mostly self-serving."

"How do you mean?" she said thinking he would say that her being cranky was bad for everyone or something along those lines.

Instead he leaned down really close and whispered in her ear. "I just like excuses to touch you."

He pulled back grinning. Her face was bright red. "See you in a few," he said, grabbing his coat and heading out the tent flap.

Hermione wrapped herself in the blanket and smiled.

"Oh Ron," she said out loud but quietly enough that only she could hear. "You're also good at making me love you."


	2. Chapter 2: Read me a Story

Chapter 2:

Thanks to their watch rotation, every three nights, Ron and Hermione spent the evening together alone in the tent. Mostly they did their own thing. Hermione always had her nose in a book, and Ron would fiddle with the radio or play solitaire with a deck of cards she'd brought. Their flirting had increased though in just the past few days. Ron's massage and his comment at the end about wanting to touch her had Hermione's mind reeling, and she found herself daydreaming often and losing focus on the page she was on.

They had a small worn-out couch in the tent, and tonight Hermione had taken refuge on it. She was curled up in several layers of sweaters on one end reading the book Dumbledore had left her in his will. Ron came out from the back of the tent with two cups of tea. "Here," he said handing her the cup and sitting down beside her closer than he needed too. "To warm you up." "Thanks," she responded taking the cup. Their fingers brushed, and it felt like sparks. "Whatcha reading?" he asked. "This children's book," she said turning it over to show him the cover. "I just can't help but think there's something Dumbledore wanted me to figure out. I just don't know what that is."

"You'll figure it out," Ron said reassuringly patting her leg. She put the book down on the arm and clasped the tea cup with both hands. The warmth felt good. She and Ron chatted for the next few minutes as they both gulped down their hot liquid. Ron took her empty cup and sat them both on the floor. "Back to it," she said picking up her book once more. "What story are you on?" Ron asked. "Babbity Rabbity," Hermione said smiling. She remembered Ron saying that was his favorite. "That's the best one," he exclaimed. "Read it to me?"

She laughed. "Sure."

Ron had gotten a lot more confident around Hermione lately. He noticed that she was nervous around him and hoped that meant she shared his feelings for her. She blushed when he complimented her, and he always heard her catch her breath when they touched. He used his newfound self-esteem and stretched out on the couch laying his head in her lap. Though a bit surprised by his boldness, Hermione didn't mind one bit. "Comfy," she amused. "Very," he said grinning up at her. He crossed his hands on his chest and closed his eyes. Using Hermione's lap as a pillow was a fun position to be in. She rested her left arm gently on top of his, propping up the book in her hand so she could read it. She started, "This is the tale of Babbity Rabbity and the Cackaling Stump." Hermione's voice was so soothing. Ron could listen to her all day. When Hermione had been reading for a few minutes, she worked up the nerve to play with Ron's hair with her right hand. She just reached down and gently started running her fingers through it. She took in how surprisingly silky his red locks were. Ron's heart nearly stopped. Though he suspected Hermione had a crush on him, she had never initiated any of what little physical contact they'd had. Not wanting her to stop, he looked up at her, caught her eye and smiled widely. He wanted her to know that he was very happy about what was happening.

The combination of Hermione's voice and her fingers in his hair were so comforting and relaxing that Ron drifted off to sleep. Hermione was still reading when she heard him breathing heavily and looked down. He was asleep in her lap. The moment struck her as magical. She smiled feeling sleep herself. She put down her book on the table beside the couch. Then, not wanting to wake Ron up, she softly inched down so that she could rest her head on the back of the couch. She still had one hand in Ron's hair and now placed the other on top of his crossed hands. Without waking up, Ron subconsciously caught her hand in his, interlacing their fingers. Hermione fell asleep easier than she had in a long time.

When Harry came in a few hours later, he saw Ron fast asleep on Hermione's lap. She was asleep too, slumped down on the couch. He smiled to himself. Though their love for each other often made him feel lonely, he would be truly happy if they got together. Harry attempted to tiptoe through the tent but tripped over the tea mugs Ron had left on the floor the night before. "Blimey," he said quietly.

Hermione didn't rouse, but the noise was enough to stir Ron who opened his eyes and wiped the sleep from them. He looked up to see beautiful Hermione sound asleep. He then darted his eyes to Harry and grinned. "Morning, mate," he whispered sitting up. "Slept well I take it," Harry said back in quiet teasing tone. Ron looked over now at Hermione who had curled herself into a ball when he had relieved her from the weight of his head. "Yep," Ron said stretching. "Like a baby."

"You two are hopeless, you know that?" Harry said laughing and shaking his head.

"I know," Ron said smiling and standing. He fetched a blanket off the bed and used it to cover Hermione up.

Hermione woke up about an hour later. She could hear the boys talking outside. She felt well-rested despite having slept sitting up.

*Not the most exciting moment I know, but I think it would be little things like this that would help Hermione and Ron fall more and more in love. Hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3: Secret Time

Chapter 3:

Ron had been showering Hermione with attention, and she loved it. He was constantly making sure she was warm enough, seeing if she wanted tea, or inquiring about her reading. She was touched that he had taken such an interest in her.

The truth was that Ron was finding it harder and harder not to just shout that he loved her at the top of his lungs. He figured showing her he could be a good boyfriend was a good start at winning her over. Little did he know, Hermione was already won over, but they were both clueless about just how much the other one cared.

It was another night that Harry was on watch. Ron was sitting on the couch trying to make the radio tune in. Hermione was across from him on the bottom bunk bed. She had her back propped up against the wall, her wand lighting a book she was reading about goblins. She put down her book and rubbed her head. "What's wrong?" Ron said noticing right away. These days he seemed to always have at least one eye on Hermione. "Just a headache," she responded with a small smile. "Not to worry."

Ron got up from the couch and walked towards her. "It's all that thinking you do," he joked. "I never get headaches." They both laughed. Hermione had hoped he was coming to sit with her or something but instead he just made his comment and passed by the bed towards the back of the tent. Hermione turned off her wand and threw her book to the front of the bed. She buried her head in her hands, rubbing her temples. Just then, she felt the bed shift and lifted her head to see Ron climbing in on the other end. Like her, he propped his back up against the wall stretching out his legs. He patted his lap, "Come here," he said. Hermione looked at him with curiosity wondering what he was up too. When she didn't move right away, Ron rolled his eyes. "Come here, Hermione," he said again. "I'm going to give you some TLC Muma Weasley style." He smiled as he said that. His blue eyes were dancing. Hermione was intoxicated by him.

"You want me to lie down," she asked. "Yep," he said patting his lap again. She saw now through the dim light that he had a washcloth in his free hand. Hermione turned her back towards Ron and did as he instructed laying her head down in his lap. He looked down at her and smiled. "Now close your eyes," he said. She did so as he placed a warm washrag across her forehead. "Too hot?" he asked as he adjusted it. "No," Hermione said honestly. "It feels great." The warm rag did feel wonderful against her cool skin, and Ron's hand on top of it gave her a sense of comfort that almost made her forget her headache completely.

"When we were growing up," Ron started, "Mum used to let us have one on one time with her when we were sick. We pretended to be sick a lot," he said and they both laughed. "With six of us, we rarely got Mum alone, but when we were feeling bad, she would take us into her room and let us lie on her lap. Then she would make up some silly rhyme about whatever was hurting us. I don't remember any but the headache one because it was my favorite. _Ache, Ache, Ache in my head: Jump instead to George or Fred¸_" Ron said in a sing-song voice. Again, they both laughed. "I loved being with her like that," he said softly. Hermione fell in love with him a little more at that moment. Before she could say anything, he started again. "It was also what she called our secret time since she so rarely had us one on one. She'd say, "so what secrets have you got for me Ronny," and then we would tell her whatever we wanted only her to know. A crush we had, what we wanted to be when we grew up, what we were plotting next to play a trick on one of our siblings. It was so fun, and then I'd always say, "And you Mummy, what's your secret?" and her answer was the same every time. "Well, don't tell your brothers or sister," she's say, "but you're my favorite." I'm certain it was the same secret for everyone, but it made you feel good you know? Special."

Hermione was nearly in tears. She wasn't sure Ron had ever told her something so private or emotional. The story also made her long for her own parents, whom she made forget about her to protect. "That's a beautiful story Ron," she said opening her eyes and looking up at him. She had completely forgotten about her headache. He looked like he might cry, and she was just about to reach her hand up to his face when he lightened the mood. "So," he said. "Secret time. Let's have one then."

The rag had gotten cold, and he removed it from her laid laying in over the side of the bed. To make sure she didn't get up though he immediately and gently put his hand back on her head.

"A secret from me?" She said. "Like what?"

"Anything," Ron said. "It can be something about you, me, Harry, anybody, just a secret."

"Hmmm," Hermione said thinking. She was crushing on Ron pretty hardcore right now, especially after that personal story, so she decided to fess up something about him. "Okay, I've got one," she said looking up at him. "You know last year when I took Cormack to Slughorn's Christmas party." Ron nodded his head. "I only did that to drive you crazy. I was so jealous about you and Lavendar, and I just wanted you to feel the same way. I knew I could have gone with Harry as friends, but I knew that wouldn't drive you mad the way McGlaggen would."

Ron smiled. "Well it worked you know?" he said. "Cormack was bragging about taking you to the dance at Quidditch practice, and it was all I could do not to rip his throat out," he laughed. "I made Harry promise to cast the death curse on him if he caught you two under the mistletoe." They were both laughing now. It was nice to hear Ron admit he was jealous. Hermione was glad that was the secret she'd chose to share.

"Your turn," she said.

"Okay," Ron said, "Let me think…okay, I know what happened in the hospital last year after I'd been poisoned. The real reason I broke up with Lav."

Hermione looked up in awe, "You remember?" she asked.

"No," I don't actually, but I forced Ginny to tell me over the summer. I knew there was something you all were keeping from me.

"Oh," Hermione said looking down. For some reason, it unnerved her that he hadn't remembered on his own. Maybe he didn't really mean it then. Ron reached down and tipped her face back up to look at him. He was now running the fingers of his other hand through her hair. "I wasn't surprised though you know, that'd I'd said your name?" He said. "You are the first person I think of both when I'm in trouble and when I wake up." The way he was looking at her, she knew he wasn't joking, and she thought her heart might stop beating right there.

It was no "I love you," but that was about the best admission of feelings that Hermione could ever hope for out of Ron. She had no idea what to say. Instead, she rose up off his lap, turned towards him and hugged him. He immediately returned her embrace. She pulled back a bit and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Ron," she said. "My head's all better." She meant it in more ways than one. Not only was her headache gone, but also, she was more sure than ever that he returned her romantic feelings. Now was not the time or place to explore them, but once this war was over, she was sure they'd be together. She hoped so anyway.

About that time, Harry popped in. He was shaking snow off his coat and through the darkness could not see them in an embrace. They broke apart and hopped off the bed. "Can one of you keep watch for a while?" Harry asked looking up. "It's freezing."

"Sure mate," Ron said reaching for his coat.

"I'll make you some tea Harry," Hermione said.

"Brilliant," Harry said and walked toward the tent's table to grab Hermione's bag. He wanted to shed his coat and put on something dry.

As Ron made a move towards the tent flap, Hermione caught his hand. He turned back to look at her, and she stepped close so she could whisper in his ear. She put her other hand on his shoulder and leaned up so only he could hear her. "Ron," she said quietly," Don't tell Harry this, but you're my favorite, and I promise that's not something I'd tell him too."

Ron's cheeks were flushed with flattery. She was showing him how much the story about his mum had meant to her and admitting she liked him all at the same time. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and winked at her. He then leaned forward and gently kissed her on the forehead. Hermione thought she might melt right there. "Thanks Hermione. You're my favorite thing in the world," he whispered. With that, he turned and walked out to start his watch. Hermione spun around smiling.

"What's with you two?" Harry said.

"Oh nothing," Hermione said. "Just an inside joke." She had no plans of sharing her secret moments with Ron with Harry. "I'll get you that tea now," she said and trotted off.

Harry just smiled. _They're so in love,_ he thought to himself.

***please review if you like this story; I have a few other ideas for moments


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Cold

*Thanks everyone so much for your amazing and kind feedback about the first three chapters. This will likely be the last edition of Tent Times, although I'm planning to write more R & H fanfic soon, so please subscribe to me. I'm not sticking with a strict timeline here, so please forgive me for that. The book suggests that they spent weeks in the tent both before and after the horcrux was destroyed, so I'm just going with that. I am not addressing the affect the horcrux had on them or Ron leaving. I'd like to think they could have kept it safe without having to wear it. I hope you enjoy this next installment of Tent Times. Just an FYI, this was does involve a kiss. I love the way R & H kiss in Deathly Hallows, but I just couldn't avoid writing one into this series. Enjoy.*

They were all three in the tent tonight. There was an ice storm, and they had all agreed that no snatcher or death eater would dare venture out in such a mess to hunt them down. Still, Harry insisted on setting up for the night near the tent flap so he could better hear if something went on outside. He moved a camp chair toward the front of the tent, then selected a book out of Hermione's magic bag and settled in.

"Harry, you'll freeze to death so close to the door tonight," Hermione begged. "At least sleep on the couch." There were only two beds in the tent, bunk beds, but it had never been an issue before because one of them was always keeping watch. Harry wouldn't budge, so Hermione pulled a blanket off the bottom bunk she usually slept on and gave it to him. She then settled in at the table with Ron to play a round of Wizard Chess. It was about the only thing Ron was better at than Hermione, and Hermione loved to see him grin when he beat her every time.

They finished the game, Ron winning, and Hermione moved to check on Harry. He had fallen asleep, but his lips were turning blue. "He's freezing," Hermione said to Ron. She took another blanket off her bunk and covered him up. He must have been exhausted because he didn't stir.

Hermione and Ron changed into their pajamas. They had done it so many times by now that they had the routine down pat. Ron would peek out the tent flap to see what was going on, turning his back so she could change. Hermione would then go brush her teeth in the sink in the bathroom at the back of the tent while Ron changed. "It's really freezing out there," Ron said when she came back. His cheeks were flushed red from just peeking out the tent for a moment.

Ron climbed up into the top bunk to settle in as Hermione cuddled up on the bottom. She quickly regretted giving Harry two of her three blankets. The chill in the air was the worst it had been so far on their journey, and she was shaking, and her teeth were chattering.

Ron, however, was warm. He had honestly forgotten that Hermione had given up some of her blankets to Harry, or he certainly would have offered her one of his. He was just about asleep when he heard Hermione whisper, "Ron?" She said it as a question wondering if he was awake.

"Hermione?" he answered back. She smiled at the knowledge he was still awake, paused, bit her lip, and then found her bravery.

"Can I get in bed with you?" she asked. "It's so cold." Hermione knew she could have just asked Ron to borrow a blanket, but she knew she'd be even warmer in his bed next to him and his body heat, plus, she loved the thought of even a chance of snuggling with him all night. They had been flirting like crazy for the past few weeks, and it had felt great.

Ron smiled like a fool. He remembered now that she had given up some of her covers to Harry, but his stomach was doing flips at the idea that she wanted to remedy that situation by climbing in bed with him. He played it cool though, not wanting to let on how happy he was. "Sure," he said simply. "Come on up, and bring your blanket so we'll be extra warm."

Hermione climbed out of bed and handed her cover and a pillow up to Ron. He sat up and situated the pillow next to his, then spread the extra blanket on top of his others and held open the covers so she could climb in beside him. She made her way up the ladder and gently got into the bed, being quiet so as not to wake up Harry. She wasn't sure how Harry would feel about the two sharing a bed, but she didn't want to be embarrassed into getting out if he woke up.

They lay facing each other. There wasn't much room in the twin bed, but somehow they were managing to keep about an inch of distance between them, so they weren't touching. Ron smiled at Hermione through the dimly lit tent. She looked so beautiful as always. "Better?" he whispered.

"Much," she said smiling, pulling the covers tighter around her neck. As she shuffled, her feet brushed Ron's under the covers. Even through her wool socks, her feet felt like ice blocks. "Geez Hermione," Ron whispered. "You weren't kidding; you're feet are like ice."

"Told you," she said back as Ron tucked his feet amongst hers and starting rubbing them gently with his to warm them up. Hermione was giddy inside and her heart fluttered at Ron's touch. Though what she really wanted to do was kiss him, she managed to simply say, "Thanks for keeping me warm."

Ron smiled, winked at her, and in a somewhat naughty and teasing voice said, "Well, you don't need me for much I guess, but I'll take warming you up. At least that means you need me for something." He was always such a joker.

"That's not true," she said back quickly. "I need you for lots of things."

"Like what?" he questioned.

"I need you all the time," she said back quietly but seriously. By the way she said it, they both knew she meant it. She needed him right beside her. She loved him, and it was the only thing keeping her sane on this dark journey. Ron didn't know what to say; he felt a lump in his throat. Hermione realized the moment was getting to intense and started joking.

"I need you to help me reach things that are up too tall," she started. Ron's face broke into a grin realizing she was diffusing the tension. "I need you to help me move things in the tent that are heavy," she continued. "And, I need you to beat me in Wizard Chess to keep me humble and prove that I can't, in fact, do everything," she finished smiling.

Ron laughed and smiled back. He reached out and tucked the covers behind her back even tighter letting his arm linger around her. "I need you too," he whispered softly. He wasn't sure what made him do what happened next.

Maybe it was the cold night; maybe it was Hermione in his bed; maybe it was her telling him she needed him; maybe it was how pretty she looked; maybe it was his feet intertwined with hers; maybe it was just a moment years in the making. Whatever it was, he leaned over and gently caught her lips. It was just the lightest and gentlest of a peck kiss, but a kiss nonetheless.

Hermione closed her eyes and couldn't breathe. For a moment, she wasn't even totally sure she was awake. She had dreamed of such a moment so many times.

She opened her eyes to Ron staring at her in disbelief. He clearly was also shocked by his actions. He must have thought Hermione's stunned look was unhappiness because he whispered. "Sorry. I got caught up in the moment," removed his arm from around her, and put it back under the blanket.

Hermione quickly came to her senses and reached out and grabbed Ron's hand under the covers. "Don't be," she said smiling. "I've been hoping you to do that since we were 13."

"Really?," Ron said perking up.

"Ron," Hermione said back in a tone of disbelief. "Don't pretend like you didn't know."

"Well, I was hoping," he said, no re-wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. He then reached up and brushed a wayward curl behind her ear. He allowed his hand to linger on her cheek running it down the side of her face and tipping her chin towards him. A peck kiss just wasn't enough. Hermione closed her eyes as Ron leaned in for another kiss. While still sweet and gentle, this kiss was much more passionate and longer. Hermione allowed her arms to wrap around Ron underneath the covers. She had never been kissed like this. She'd only had a few peck kisses from Viktor Krum. This was amazing. Her lips just knew what to do against Ron's. He was a great kisser. Ron allowed the hand that had been on her face to trail back and tangle in her hair. Hermione allowed her hands to roam up and down Ron's muscular back. After about 10 minutes, Ron pulled back. "We'd better stop," he whispered. "Before I try something you'll curse me for," he adding grinning. Hermione just laughed. He was right. This was not the time or place to get too caught up in a physical relationship. Harry was sleeping just a few feet away after all. "I reluctantly agree to stop," Hermione said. She wanted to make sure Ron knew how much she enjoyed what had just happened, and she wanted it to happen again. Ron couldn't resist one more quick goodnight kiss, then the two, now officially more than friends, cuddled up for a good night's sleep. Hermione tucked her head into Ron's chest, and he lightly rested his chin on the top of her head. Their arms were wrapped tightly around each other. "I'm so glad I was cold," Hermione whispered. "Me too," Ron said kissing the top of her head before they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning:

Ron woke up first the next morning. It was still dark outside with cloud cover. He and Hermione had barely moved in the night, and she was nestled against him. Even in the midst of a scary war, Ron felt at peace. He knew that the circumstances made it impossible for them to start a real relationship right now, but he was so glad that they were no longer dancing around the truth. Though they hadn't exactly confessed their love for each other, they'd made their feelings clear, and last night's make-out session had solidified that they were more than friends. Gently so as not to wake up Hermione, Ron sat up enough in bed so he could look around over Hermione. Harry was sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea and reading a book. Ron caught his eye and smiled sheepishly. Harry just grinned back. "Morning," he mouthed. Ron smiled and nodded. They'd been caught. He had hoped one of them might wake up before Harry, but they had been so comfortable and up so late, it wasn't a likely scenario. Ron lay back down, which stirred the beauty sleeping next to him. "Sorry," he whispered as she opened her eyes. "I didn't mean to wake you." "It's okay," she said smiling at him. "I should get back in my bed before Harry wakes up anyways." Hermione must have thought the cloud cover meant it was earlier than it actually was. Ron couldn't resist letting the situation unfold. "Okay," he said kissing the tip of her nose. Hermione sat up and stretched, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She then looked across the tent and saw Harry staring at her. Ron had also sat up again. Hermione's cheeks turned bright red, and then she looked back at Ron and smiled. "Well, so much for that," she said laughing, and then she turned back to Harry. "Morning Harry," she said loudly. "Morning you two," Harry said with an amused tone. "I was cold," she said as she climbed out of the top bunk. "I gave you two of my three blankets last night," she said trying to justify her actions. "I'm passing no judgment," Harry said teasing and put up his hands. "I'm sure you were just cold."

"Believe what you want to believe Harry," Hermione said putting her hands on her hips. "Now, if you'll excuse me," Hermione trotted off to the back of the tent to use the restroom and brush her teeth. She was clearly embarrassed.

When they heard the bathroom door shut, the two best friends burst out with laughter. Harry got up from the table and approached Ron's bed. "Well, well" he said to the red-head. "That was an interesting sight to wake up too."

"She really was cold," Ron said, "at first," he finished winking at Harry and grinning. "I am sorry though mate. I hope you didn't feel uncomfortable. Nothing happened, I promise."

"Nothing?" Harry questioned in disbelief staring at his friend through his round glasses.

"Well, nothing much," Ron smiled.

"Did you kiss her?" Harry asked. It was not a surprising question as the best friends shared everything.

"Well," Ron said back. "I'm not one to kiss and tell," he paused, "but yes."

Harry shook his head and smiled. "Finally," he said. "It's about time. How was it?"

"Amazing," Ron said lying back in the bed. "If "you know who" showed up here right now, and I heroically jumped in front of you or Hermione and took a curse to protect you, I could die a happy man."

Harry laughed. "Well I sure hope that doesn't happen, but I'm glad for you mate. Hermione's crazy about you. Just don't think you can go snogging her all the time now. We've still got loads of work to do."

"Oh I know," Ron said seriously. "It sounds strange, but I actually think I'll be able to focus better now. There was just so much tension between us you know? It was consuming me."

"Did you tell her you love her?" Harry asked.

"Are you crazy mate?" Ron said back. "I can't tell her that right now. I've got to play it cool. We've only just kissed. We aren't even dating really."

"Ron, please," Harry responded. "You two have been mucking about for years; don't you think this is sort of a special circumstance."

Ron climbed out of bed and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Listen mate, I love Hermione, and you and I both know that she's got me wrapped around her finger. I just don't want her to know that, got it?" Harry smiled back at Ron and patted him on the back. "Whatever makes you happy friend. Now, come look at this book with me. I think I might have found another place for us to look for the Sword of Griffendor." And just like that the conversation was over. Boys were so amazing. In just a short conversation Ron had poured out his heart while Harry pretty much gave his blessing to Ron and Hermione being together as long as they didn't get too mushy around him or let it interfere with what they were doing. The two boys had been so wrapped up in gossiping that they didn't hear Hermione open the bathroom door. She had heard the last part of their conversation. She was now leaned up against a wall in the tent's kitchen smiling. Ron loved her, and even though he didn't plan on admitting it, she knew. It was a truth she knew would get her through the rest of this hard and long journey.

She gave it a few more minutes then walked out towards Ron and Harry. "So, what's next?" she said. The three best friends smiled at each other. It was a happy and knowledge-filled morning.


End file.
